Fated One
by Pluto1
Summary: A bit over six months after the defeat of Ultimecia, peace is destroyed by an evil more powerful than soceresses who is controlling the minds of people around the planet. With the help of a mysterious girl, Squall and the others must challenge the evil.
1. Fated One: Chapter 1

Body

Chapter 1

Fine leaves and light flower petals blew in the not-so-gentle breeze. The beauty of the morning was marred by the wind, which seemed to grow more and more violent as if an ever present force was there to destroy beauty and the peace. The wind sent a cold chill down Squall Leonheart's spine and he shivered.

"Could you please close the window please?" Squall asked.

"No problem," Rinoa answered. 

As she crossed the room to shut the window, Squall focused his attention to the file in his hands. 

"Not too impressive," Squall deemed the file and tossed it on his desk.

"That's what you said about the last fifty files," Rinoa said.

"Yeah, well, that one's REALLY unimpressive," Squall said and sighed.

After Ultimecia's defeat six months ago, Balamb Garden had turned into one of the world's most sought out academies. The others were Galbadia and Trabia Garden. Students flocked from all over the world to join in and as a result of the demand, Balamb Garden began requesting applications from students who wanted to attend. Being accepted was not easy. Balamb Garden looked for top students in order to keep its incredible reputation. Teaching finer students was a much easier job also. Squall's job and Balamb Garden's screening committee's job was not a light task. They had to review thousands of applications and look for qualities and achievements that indicated an outstanding student and potential SeeD.

All three Gardens also went under heavy reconstruction and renovation after the sorceress' defeat. Many new facilities were added and also additional rooms to the dormitory to house more students. Galbadia Garden still remained the largest Garden, but Balamb Garden went under the heaviest renovation and increased in size the most.

Squall leaned back on his chair and rubbed his eyes. "This is never going to end."

"Stop whining. The committee already narrowed down the choices for you. Look, you got only ten more to do," Rinoa said.

"I'm not whining, just tired," Squall said and grabbed a thick file from his desk.

Rinoa grabbed a random file from the reject pile and sifted through it. "Hmm I don't think you assisted in an operation to save 15 people from a burning village before you attended Garden," Rinoa said her eyes still on the file.

"I came here when I was just a kid," Squall said.

"Don't see many of those here anymore," Rinoa said a little sadly.

"Kids don't apply. It's not like they have any impressive achievements to show," Squall said.

"Well you wouldn't be here now if Garden didn't accept kids," Rinoa argued.

"True, but that was the past," Squall replied. "And we _ are_ accepting kids. Kids who have no where to go like me when I was little."

"I think it would be better to have more young people. They learn better and receive experience right away in Garden. Who needs these hot shots with big fat egos running around here," Rinoa continued to argue.

"I know, I know. We've had this argument before. The committee just wants to up hold Garden's reputation. 99.9% of the people who apply become top ranking SeeDs and they want that to continue," Squall said.

Rinoa sighed and closed the file. "Yeah, yeah reputation. I'm gonna go find Selphie and complain to her." She gave Squall a kiss on the cheek and closed the door silently behind her as she walked out.

Squall flipped open the thick file in his hands and began reading. He finally had peace, but yet still something to stress over and pull at his sanity. 

The wind blew fiercely outside.

************************************************************************

The source of the violent wind stood in the middle of a tiny, unnamed island off the coast of the Esthar continent. She was clad in black, the only color coming from her light hazel eyes. Her cold, snakelike stare was focused on the distant continent. Full of anger and hate she was for the people beyond her little island who dwelled on that speck of land in the distance. She knew the speck of land was actually incredible in size and inhabited many of the species she hated.

Soon The word echoed through her mind every time she stared at that speck of land. Soon It promised so much for her. Soon her arrival. Soon the full restoration of her powers. Soon revenge. Soon death. She smiled to herself.

************************************************************************

"That's all he does anymore," Selphie said, replying to Rinoa's complaint about Squall and the applications.

"I know. It's terrible," Rinoa said and took a sip of her milkshake. She and Selphie had gone to a small restaurant in Balamb City where Selphie promised to buy her a milkshake while they talked.

"Cheer up. The screening won't be any longer. They do it only in the spring for the upcoming year. Soon, you and Squall will be having plenty of fun times and picnics and all sorts of nights out together," Selphie said cheerfully.

Rinoa smiled weakly. "I hope so. You sure make it sound like it'll be fun."

"It will be. Oh, and Headmaster Cid said he's coming back next year to run Garden again so you'll have the time. I promise," Selphie said.

"Soon, huh?"

"Soon," Selphie promised.

************************************************************************

"So these are it?" Quistis asked accepting the pile of files from Squall. Quistis had reapplied for an instructor's license finding teaching to be much easier and enjoyable with the new students and served as an active member of the screening committee.

"Those are it. They're all stamped with my approval. Now it's up to the committee to decide the lucky ones," Squall said.

"You know how many they're accepting?" Quistis asked.

"Only 150 out of the trillions," Squall said.

"Lucky people indeed," Quistis said nodding.

"They worked for it," Squall said.

Together they headed for the ballroom which served as a meeting hall for the day. The final stages of accepting new students were to be conducted by not only Balamb Garden's screening committee, but also Trabia and Galbadia Garden's screening committees. Loud, conversing voices murmured in the large room as instructors and headmasters and the like socialized.

"Hell," Squall muttered.

"Remember, counting down the hours just makes the time pass by slower," Quistis said. She walked away from Squall and set down the files in the box labeled "Balamb" and returned to Squall's side.

"How many were in the other boxes?" he asked.

"I think it's going to be a long day," Quistis answered.

************************************************************************

"Is it supposed to rain today?" Selphie asked staring out the window.

"I don't think so," Rinoa answered following Selphie's gaze.

"Wow. It looks like it'll be a nasty storm too," Selphie said.

The sky was beginning to swirl with dark gray and black clouds. Flashes of lightning provided a spectacular show in the sky, but no thunder rumbled. The wind whipped the trees around mercilessly and howled with every gust.

"It was just sunny five seconds ago," Selphie said and little sadly. She didn't like rain and thunder storms too much.

"There's plenty of these sudden storms in the spring and summer when it starts to get hot," Rinoa said.

"Yeah, but I still hate them and they seem kinda scary every time," Selphie sighed.

************************************************************************

Perfection the storm was brewing from the little island and being blown onto the vast continents beyond. The storm would strike the world unexpectedly and cause so much fear and panic. She loved it. Chaos was always such a lovely thing. 

The sky was completely black above her. She raised her hands and focused on the violent energy in the black sky. Yellow bolts of energy from the clouds struck her body with heavy force, but she was unmoved by the power. She was absorbing it. Drinking up the energy and power with a hungry thirst. Not just a thirst, a need. Her body began to glow yellow as the energy pumped through every vessel in her body. The surge suddenly stopped and she stretched. Her eyes glowed with new strength. Her body felt rejuvenated and so new. She let her hands down slowly to her sides and slowly vaporized and became one with the clouds, drifting over the world with the wind.

Now to look for the perfect soul.

************************************************************************

"Err it REALLY doesn't look good out there," Selphie said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I think we should go before it gets any worse out there," Rinoa suggested.

"Good thinking," Selphie replied and popped out of her chair. She left enough gil on the table to pay for the milkshakes and grabbed Rinoa's hand. "Let's go."

Rinoa and Selphie walked out into the piercing wind. Their hair whipped like the leaves and branches on the trees. They struggled to walk against the wind, but they did not get far.

"This way!" Selphie shouted above the wind. She began to drag herself and Rinoa to the gates of the city. Luckily it wasn't far, but the walk to Balamb Garden was going to be far.

"Maybe we should go back in and wait this out!" Rinoa suggested, screaming over the wind.

"What?!? I can't hear you!" Selphie yelled back.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD GO BACK IN AND WAIT THIS OUT!!!" Rinoa shouted into her friend's ear.

"We'll be fine!" Selphie shouted. She just wanted to get back home.

They two struggled together, taking one small step at a time and pulling one another. Balamb Garden loomed in the distance the distance.

************************************************************************

"...she has wonderful potential to become a great SeeD..."

Quistis sighed, but did not slump back in her chair like Squall did. She was in the front of the room in front of the large crowd of educators and what not and tried her best to look professional even though she wanted to slump and hide. Squall was part of the crowd and kept asking himself why he needed to be there.

Quistis smiled weakly at Squall and Squall rubbed his temples in response. Quistis was usually active in the process of selecting new students, but today's meeting was just droning on and she had long since lost interest. Squall had no interest in the beginning.

"I hope you all take her into consideration when you make your selection," the man who was making the hour speech concluded.

He took a seat and the committee head from Galbadia Garden pulled a file from his box. Didn't he already pull a million from that box? Weren't the committees supposed to narrow down to the best?

"I ask for special attention as I speak of the next case, which is indeed one that needs attention. My name is Dylan Stone, chairman of the Galbadia Garden screening committee," he began.

Squall shifted in his chair.

"This is the file of Seifer Almasy," Dylan said.

Squall sat up straighter in his chair.

"His file contains incredible achievements and countless events to prove that he is capable of becoming a high ranking SeeD. The case is special because he was a former student of Garden, Balamb Garden, but was expelled because of other situations and events. He has applied to Galbadia Garden because he knows Balamb will not accept him again and he wishes to enter the Galbadian Army instead of becoming a SeeD," Dylan continued.

Seifer? Applying to Garden again? Squall thought he made it clear when he and Headmaster Cid told Seifer that he was not welcome into Garden again. Squall was perfectly aware that Seifer was under control, but he also was aware that Seifer had the power to resist and make his own decisions and he didn't. Another reason they decided not to allow Seifer back into Garden was because he would attract to much "bad" attention and maybe even trouble. Many people had grudges against him and even if Seifer didn't cause trouble, others would cause it for him.

"...so I ask of you to ponder over Seifer's situation and his file. There is no doubt that we would probably accept him if this was a normal application, but this is not," Dylan finished.

"Won't there be trouble caused simply by his presence?" an instructor from the crowd asked.

"No doubt there may be people who don't like him and therefore trouble may arise, but then again some might admire him and like him. You have people who like you and people who don't. It's a general fact," Dylan answered.

The debate went on and on, but it was everything that Squall, his friends, and Headmaster Cid went through before making the final decision to not allow Seifer to stay.

"Balamb Garden decided Mr.Almasy out. What were their reasons and arguments?" someone asked.

The room went silent. Quistis cleared her throat. "We basically went through this exact same debate, going over all the reasons. We considered positives and negatives and the feelings of others. We eventually decided to not allow Seifer Almasy to stay in Balamb Garden mainly because he might attract attention that would distract others' learning. Seifer was also well known in Balamb Garden and some were angered by what he did and some were inspired, but not in a good way. We knew trouble would be caused if he were permitted to stay."

"Well, we certainly don't want trouble caused by him attending any of the Gardens," a man spoke.

"No we don't," another agreed.

"Is it settled then?" Dylan asked. "All those in favor of allowing Seifer Almasy to attend Galbadia Garden please raise your hands." Almost no hands were raised. "All those who oppose?" Hands shot up all over the room. "It's settled. Seifer Almasy will not be attending Galbadia Garden in the upcoming year."

************************************************************************

Almasy the name sounded so familiar. Where had she heard it before? Yes Ultimecia's faithful knight. She remembered. He was being rejected again. Poor soul poor perfect soul The storm moved towards Fisherman's Horizon.


	2. Fated One: Chapter 2

Body

Chapter 2

The storm passed over Fisherman's Horizon with amazing speed. People scattered from the streets to fumble into the safety of their homes. Though there was still no rain and no thunder, the dark sky and the flashes of lightning were enough to frighten the town into hiding.

Fools as if their pathetic homes could shield them from the ultimate end? Humans are such an amusing species

The search she could sense rejection, loneliness, betrayal radiating from the poor soul. All the perfect ingredients for the perfect assistant, her own knight already there. It couldn't have been easier.

Seifer sat at a dimly lit table in the middle of his old, decomposing hotel room, which had served as his home for the past month, cleaning his gunblade. He worked at the small restaurant below it to pay rent. It wasn't such a bad life, but the once great sorceress's knight had become nothing but a poor server in a deteriorating hotel with nothing and no one left in his life. That didn't stop him from training though. Still he trained every day, fighting monsters, challenging others, and accepting challenges.

He finished scrubbing the last bits of goo from his gunblade and got up to rinse the rag. He stopped for a moment to look out the window. He swore just minutes ago the sky was perfectly clear and sunny. The townspeople were just saying what a perfect day it would be for fishing. _ So much for that idea_, Seifer thought.

The first crack of thunder was heard. It rumbled and shook the sky. Seifer could feel it shake the old wood boards of the hotel. _ Some storm_, he thought.

Lightning tore through the heavens.

Seifer's window pane creaked and cracked with every sound of thunder as he rinsed the rag under warm water. He did not notice the thin, black smoke seeping through the crack from the black clouds above. He felt a chill run up his spine. His instincts told him something was wrong and he became alert.

"What are you afraid of?" a voice asked. It startled Seifer and he grabbed his gunblade. The voice laughed. "Silly boy. You won't be able to hurt me with that toy of yours."

"Who are you?" Seifer demanded calmly.

"Everything you want to be and more," the voice said.

"Get out," Seifer said.

The voice laughed once again. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

"What are you talking about? I've had enough with sorceresses and all that crap," Seifer said in anger.

"Well, I'm not a sorceress. I'm far greater than that. Therefore, I can make whatever wish you want come true. I can give you anything you want. I know there are so many things you want. You want friends, a nicer home, people to accept you, power, purpose you want your life back, and I can give it to you," the voice said convincingly.

"No I fell for it before and it got me here!" Seifer shouted.

"You're not a boy anymore, are you? You were then it's different now, and you're dealing with someone with much more power," the voice said.

"How?" Seifer challenged.

"Very simple. With my power and a little manipulation, and any thing can be granted. Control. The most important thing. I have control," the voice said. With that, the black, smoke-like cloud seeped into Seifer without warning. Seifer cried out in pain as the entity entered his mind, body, and soul.

Her laugh rang through his head. 

"Get out!" Seifer screamed and dropped his gunblade.

"I know you don't want me out. The only way I could get in is if your heart wanted me to get in. You want those wishes to come true deep in your heart. Don't worry my dear. They will come true..."

************************************************************************

The storm suddenly cleared outside. The black clouds vanished and the sun shone brightly. The wind subsided and turned into a gentle breeze. Selphie and Rinoa stopped about a mile from Balamb Garden, still clutching each other as the storm dissolved.

"That was way weird," Selphie said, her eyes wide.

Rinoa gently let go of her friend. "Definitely."

"It was sunny out, then it was all black outside, and now it's sunny again. All in half a day," Selphie said brushing leaves and things off her.

"It happened so fast. I know storms come and go, but not like that," Rinoa said.

"Don't spook me out, Rinoa," Selphie said.

"Sorry. Let's get back. It'll be much easier now," Rinoa said.

************************************************************************

The doors of the ballroom finally opened, letting fresh air into the large ballroom. Squall and Quistis entered the hallway, the meeting finally done and over with.

"Now for some rest," Squall said.

"Glad that's finally over with. All that to choose only 150 students," Quistis said.

"I can't believe Seifer applied to Galbadia. I had no idea he wanted to come back to Garden that bad," Squall said.

"Me too. He'll take the news bad," Quistis agreed.

"Hey guys!" Selphie shouted from down the hall. She and Rinoa were standing by the directory. Squall and Quistis walked towards their friends.

"Where've you guys been?" Quistis asked noticing Rinoa and Selphie's appearance. Both girls' hair were blown into a mess and random debris from the wind stuck to their clothes and hair.

"We kinda got stuck in a bizarre storm," Selphie explained pulling a twig out of Rinoa hair.

"Storm?" Squall asked.

"You didn't see the storm? It was really nice out and all of a sudden the sky turned black and the wind started blowing really hard. Selphie and I went to the little café in Balamb and while we were coming back, we got caught in the storm. It was nuts," Rinoa explained.

"We were kind of locked in a cave all morning and part of the afternoon with the selection meeting," Quistis said.

"How'd it go?" Rinoa asked.

"Fine and boring as usual," Squall said. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Rest up. You need it," Rinoa said.

"Thanks," he said. Squall yawned and headed to his room.

"Sounds like you guys had an exciting day," Quistis said. "I can't believe I missed the storm. Those meetings really seal you away from the outside world."

Rinoa laughed. "I guess so."

"It was so intense," Selphie said.

"I'm sure it was judging from the look on your face," Quistis said. "I think you guys might want to clean up a bit."

"Yeah, we probably looked like we just crawled out of a trash can," Rinoa said. 

Selphie pulled a leaf out of her tangled hair. "Ouch yup. Gotta clean up."

************************************************************************

After getting cleaned up, Selphie, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis and Irvine sat in the shade of a large tree in the quad. The day was sunny, warm, and pleasant. It was hard to believe that a dark storm had passed by just an hour ago.

"Hey, you guys see the cool storm?" Zell asked.

"Cool? I thought it was weird," Selphie said.

"It was kind of scary too," Rinoa said.

"Yeah the sky was really dark. It didn't rain at all. I thought that was the strangest part," Irvine said.

"I can't believe I missed it," Quistis said shaking her head. "I need a vacation."

Rinoa laughed. "Yeah, I think you do."

"Never seen anything like it," Zell said laying on his back. 

"Let's forget about the freaky storm. Wanna go do something tonight?" Selphie said changing the subject.

"We could go see a movie or something," Rinoa suggested.

"How about sleep?" Zell said through his yawn.

Selphie poked Zell's stomach. "That's all you think about."

"Oh, hey that tickles," Zell complained. "Seriously I just want some rest."

"I guess the movies are out of the question?" Rinoa asked.

"No, not yet. We can get Zell to go," Selphie said poking Zell again.

"Hey! Stop that," Zell said. Selphie poked him again. "Okay, okay! I'll go!"

"Tee-hee. I knew you'd give in," Selphie said.

"Why don't we go to dinner instead," Quistis suggested. "I think by the time Squall wakes up, we won't have much time to see a movie."

"Hmm that sounds good too," Irvine said.

"Yeah, I think dinner sounds better. We can all talk and stuff and eat good food," Zell said. Selphie rolled her eyes.

"So dinner it is? No movie?" Rinoa asked.

"No movie, but dinner," Selphie confirmed.

"Okie dokie. Now we have to wait for Squall to get up or we can wake him up if we need to," Rinoa said.

"Poor Squall. He's so tired," Selphie said sympathetically.

"Yeah, he's been pretty busy the last couple of months," Irvine agreed.

"There's so much work to do. It's crazy," Quistis said. "I'm really exhausted too, but not as tired as Squall. He's definitely got more to do."

"Makes me glad I'm just a student," Selphie said.

"The students will be busy pretty soon. Final exams are coming up," Quistis reminded them.

"Great..." Selphie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Finals are gonna be pretty hard from now on with all those stupid super heroes coming in," Rinoa complained.

"You're lucky their still not in your classes yet," Irvine said. "My class is half filled with them."

"I really don't like them that much. They really think they're all leaders and can complete missions all by themselves," Rinoa said.

"That's true. There have been instances where missions nearly failed because of lack of team unity and team work," Quistis said seriously.

"Working with those people is very difficult. They never listen to anyone but themselves," Irvine said crossing his arms over his chest. "They all want to be the hero, the one who gets the credit for getting the job done. And then they get the medal."

"It was better the old way," Rinoa said.

"I agree with you. Squall doesn't like it either, but we can't do anything about it because the committee won't have it any other way. They say we have a reputation to uphold," Quistis explained.

"Who cares about the damn reputation? I mean I think we had a good reputation from the beginning," Rinoa said.

"SeeD had the great reputation. Balamb Garden's reputation wasn't held as high. Now the academies have high reputations, not just the force after graduation from the academy," Quistis further explained.

"Blah, blah, blah. Wait a few months and SeeD's reputation will go down the drain because of the arrogant new students," Irvine said.

"And it'll be too late to save it because no one listens to us," Selphie finished.

"Exactly," Irvine said.

"That's how things work out," Selphie said shrugging a little.


	3. Fated One: Chapter 3

Body

Chapter 3

Squall woke up with a slight headache that turned into a big headache when he got out of bed and walked into the door frame as he headed into the bathroom to wash up because of his blurry vision. He rubbed his head as he splashed water into his face as if to wash away the sleepiness and his headache. As he wiped his face off with a towel, he heard a knock on his door. He crossed the room to punch the button to open his door. Rinoa greeted him with a warm smile.

"Good, you're up," she said cheerfully.

Squall yawned. "You came to wake me?"

"Yup. You wanna come to dinner with us? Actually you really don't have a choice because if you say no I'll bug you until you come," Rinoa said.

Squall smiled slightly. "I guess my answer is yes then."

"Nice hair," Rinoa commented on Squall's messy bed hair.

"Thanks," he said and went back to the bathroom to comb it. Rinoa followed him in and sat down on the edge of his bed. 

"How are you feeling?" Rinoa asked.

"Still tried," he answered.

"Well you can go back to bed with a full belly after dinner," Rinoa said.

"Where are we going?" Squall asked walking back into the room.

"Not far. It's a new place in Balamb. We didn't feel like going too far," Rinoa said.

"I don't feel like going too far either," Squall said.

"Ready?" Rinoa asked. 

"Yeah," Squall said grabbing his jacket.

"Let's go," Rinoa said taking his hand and dragging him out of the room.

The others waited for them at the front gate. 

"What took ya?" Zell asked.

"I wasn't gone for that long," Rinoa said.

"Zell's just impatient," Selphie needlessly pointed out.

"No, I'm just hungry. Let's go," Zell said.

"Sir! Sir!" a young boy shouted as he ran down the steps to the front gate. The group turned around. The boy stumbled as he ran. He reached the group panting and gasping for air.

"Take your time there," Irvine said.

"I have a message for com mander..." the boy said through gulps of air. He tried to salute, but was too tired to and put his hand on his knees instead.

"What is it?" Squall asked.

"Here..." the boy said and handed Squall an envelope.

"Thank you," Squall said taking it.

"No problem..." the boy answered. He stood up straight and began walking very slowly away back towards Garden.

Squall looked at the envelope. It was marked "URGENT" in bold red. He tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper and read.

"Any of our business?" Rinoa asked after allowing Squall to read the message.

Squall still stared at the letter. "They're accepting him."

Quistis looked at Squall. "What? How?"

"Apparently they've changed their minds," Squall said folding the letter again.

"That's strange," Quistis said.

"What?" Selphie asked in confusion.

"We can talk about it later," Quistis said and started walking. Zell followed and then the rest. The others were a bit confused of what Squall and Quistis were talking about.

The new restaurant was actually more like a large café. It was, in fact, called the Yum Yum Café. Inside it was warm and cozy. It was dimly lit for a more intimate atmosphere. The restaurant/café was one of the more modern places and it attracted many teenagers. A few people were scattered through the restaurant, but it remained quiet.

The group was seated comfortably in the back of the place by a large mural. They sat scanning the menu.

"Hey this place is pretty cool," Selphie said.

"Hope the food's good," Zell said.

"It's nice and quiet in here," Rinoa said.

They continued to scan the menu until a short, blonde waitress came to take their orders. After that was done, silence fell over the group.

"What was that letter about?" Selphie asked breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah. You guys looked kinda worried," Irvine said.

"I don't know if we should be too worried. I mean, I guess it doesn't affect us directly," Quistis said.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked.

"In our selection meeting this morning, someone's case was brought up. We had to decide whether or not to allow him to attend Galbadia Garden. They said his application was just about perfect," Quistis started.

"But you rejected him," Irvine interrupted.

"Yes, but I guess the committee's changed their minds," Quistis said.

"Who was it?" Rinoa asked.

"Seifer," Squall answered.

"WHAT?!?" Zell said in surprise.

"Shhh! Quiet, Zell. Let them finish," Selphie said.

"Seifer applied to Galbadia? I thought he wasn't allowed to attend any Garden," Rinoa said.

"No. He wasn't allowed back in Balamb Garden. I guess he decided to try his luck at Galbadia. One of the committee heads said that he wanted to be part of the Galbadia Army," Squall said.

"Galbadia Army? I thought he wanted nothing to do with them because they were a group of idiots," Irvine said.

"They've got better soldiers since new students were accepted. What's strange to me is that the committee changed their minds when they seemed so convinced that Seifer would be a distraction to the learning in Garden just two hours after the decision was made. I'm guessing the whole committee wasn't a part of this decision because I know I wasn't notified," Quistis said.

"As long as he's not in our Garden," Zell said bitterly.

"Maybe he won't cause any trouble in another Garden," Selphie said.

"The committee argued that Seifer may not cause trouble, but others may cause trouble for him or because of him," Quistis pointed out. "They were so convinced of it too. Just about everyone raised their hand in opposition of letting him attend any of the gardens."

Silence fell over the group once again as each person was left to ponder over the letter.

"Food's here," Irvine announced. The waitress set down the food and they began to eat. No one mentioned the letter the rest of the night, but there was a feeling of uneasiness that remained.

************************************************************************

"This is what you wanted," the voice said inside Seifer's head.

"How..." Seifer whispered.

"You don't need to worry about how. All you need to do is indulge in your wishes," the voice said.

Seifer sat in his new room in Galbadia Garden. He had taken the incredibly difficult early entrance exam and passed with ease and moved in immediately out of his beat up hotel room. He knew the exam was hard, but he didn't know how he pulled out the answers out of his head. They just sort of came to him and he wrote them down without a second thought. 

"Soon, you will be a top ranking officer in the Galbadian Army. You will lead the army with your incredible leadership and teach them all your skills. The Galbadian Army will be an unstoppable force," the voice told him.

Seifer didn't bother to answer. The voice also told him he would get into Galbadia Garden, but he had heard of his earlier rejection. He didn't know how these things were happening, but he was beginning to get used to it. He was liking his new home in Galbadia Garden. It was a whole lot better than is rotting room in FH. He wondered what other things he could get used to and begin liking.

"You'll be admired by all. Already people are turning heads, not because you caused trouble in the past. They're turning their heads because you're proving to be a great potential leader and a man of success," the voice said.

Leader success these words rang in Seifer's head. He liked the sound of them. The future suddenly seemed very bright.


	4. Fated One: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks after the selection meeting and the letter, life was returning to normal except that final exams were just around the corner and students were busy studying and doing final projects. The library was always flooded with students as was the quad, which had become a favorite study spot for many students.

Selphie rubbed her eyes. "Studying really hurts your brain."

"Tell me about it," Rinoa said sarcastically, turning a page of her book.

"Oh man," Irvine groaned stretching his arms and standing to stretch his legs.

"I'm never going to know what all these GF's are and what abilities they can learn and blah, blah, blah," Rinoa said looking up from her book.

"I memorized all that last year, but I can't remember anything anymore," Selphie said.

"You're lucky you're already a SeeD," Rinoa said.

"Hey, I had to do all that at one point in my life. We all go through it," Selphie said.

"Well, you don't have those geniuses in your classes," Irvine complained.

"Sucks for you," Selphie sang.

"Thanks," Irvine said sarcastically.

"Hey guys," Zell greeted and took a seat next to Irvine.

"Hey, Zell," Rinoa said.

"Have you guys seen the papers?" Zell asked waving one in his hand.

"What?" Selphie asked curious.

"Seifer's just been made commanding officer of the Galbadian Army," he announced.

"WHAT?!?" Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine said simultaneously.

"I'm not kidding," Zell said tossing the paper at his friends.

"That's not possible. It's only been two weeks," Irvine said in astonishment.

"I know. I didn't believe it either, but it was covered in the papers," Zell said.

"He was made commander just yesterday according to the article," Selphie said, her eyes fixed on the paper.

"That picture makes me want to puke," Irvine said. It was a shot of Seifer dressed handsomely in uniform receiving a metal that symbolized his position.

"What made him so qualified to jump to commander so quickly?" Rinoa asked trying to squeeze between Irvine and Selphie so she could see the paper.

"They say what finally proved him to be an 'outstanding military leader' was a mission annexing a town next to Timber for Galbadia. He took over lead of the mission when the original commander failed to even get to the town entrance," Zell explained.

"This isn't real," Rinoa said in disbelief.

"Has Squall seen this yet?" Irvine asked.

"And Quistis?" Selphie added.

"I don't know. I plan to show them if they don't already," Zell said.

"Wonder how they'll react," Irvine said.

"Probably the same way we're reacting. Utter surprise and disbelief," Rinoa said. She shook her head and leaned away from the paper. 

"Wow, this is really weird," Selphie said.

"I find it kinda weird too," Zell said. "And sickening."

"Why don't you go show Squall and Quistis," Irvine suggested. 

"Sure. I'll see you guys later," Zell said. He waved and walked off.

"Two weeks..." Rinoa was still shocked.

"Extremely tough to believe," Irvine said. "Extremely."

Zell pushed the button for the third floor in the elevator. The elevator arrived at the third floor with a welcoming ding. He headed to Squall's office down the hall and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Squall called.

"Yo, Squall," Zell greeted.

"What brings you in here?" Squall asked.

Zell tossed the paper on Squall's desk. "The news."

Squall looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"Brace yourself. Seifer's been made commanding officer of the Galbadian Army," Zell said.

"Excuse me?" Squall said thinking he was not hearing correctly.

"You heard me. It's on the front page," Zell said pointing to the paper.

Squall looked down and picked up the paper, scanning for the article.

"I'll be damned..." Squall said.

"I showed Rinoa, Irvine, and Selphie. They couldn't believe their eyes either," Zell said.

"He was entered into Galbadia Garden just two weeks ago," Squall said.

"I know. We all know. It's a real shocker, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Squall said.

"It was just yesterday. I dunno what he's up to now, but he's reached his goal, right? In just two weeks, none the less," Zell said.

Quistis burst into the office as Zell was finishing his sentence. "Did you see this?!?" she asked holding a paper in her hand.

Squall waved his copy at her. "We heard the news."

"I can't believe this. He was admitted into Galbadia Garden just two weeks ago and yesterday he was made commanding officer. This is ridiculous! Plus he needed to take an early entrance exam to get in now and that exam is no easy exam, and I heard he passed with flying colors. This is not possible," she said in frustration.

"He had to take an exam too?" Zell asked.

"Yes," she answered more calmly. "All students have to take the exam to get in earlier than the regular school year. He was accepted, but he was supposed to start in the fall with everyone else. He wanted to get started right away so he had to take the early entrance exam. The exam is extremely difficult. I don't know how he passed it so easily."

"I think something fishy is happening," Zell said.

"I know Seifer had wonderful potential, but he was no super genius and hero," Quistis said.

"And all he did was pass an exam and annex a little town for Galbadia to become commander. Hell, Squall defeated Ultimecia!" Zell said.

"I don't know what to do about this. I definitely think there's something wrong, but there's nothing we can do right now. I think we'll have to wait for something to happen, but I think I can contact him or someone from the Galbadian Army to get some information," Squall said.

"I think I'm going to go burn this paper," Quistis said walking out the door.

"Want me to go burn yours with her?" Zell asked.

"No, I'm going to read it again and maybe find something. I need it for the details if I'm going to make that phone call anyway," Squall said. "You can burn it afterwards."

"Okay buddy. I'll see you later," Zell said. "Got much studying to do."

"Bye," Squall said as Zell headed for the door.

"Hey, don't stress too much over it. Seifer will show his ugly head at some point. I can feel it," Zell said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Squall said.

************************************************************************

"Why bother with small towns when you can have the major cities? Balamb, Esthar all with much power and control. These small towns merely add land. Don't get me wrong, land is good, but power and control is better," Jonathan Deling said.

Jonathan Deling was the late President Deling's son. Since the death of President Deling, Jonathan took his father's place in office. He was young, very young for a president of a major city. He was just 19, but he's proved to be a capable president. He had resolved most of the governmental prblems in Galbadia and had returned relative peace in the capital, but there was still unrest. But Deling had a solution to that. He was tired of the petty people trying to stick their noses into governmental business and ruining the stable government.

"I believe we're wasting much time and energy on collecting the small towns. Making a massive attack on a city like Esthar and adding it to the empire would be much more fulfilling," he continued. 

"Power you say," Seifer said. 

"Yes, power. What good is land when there is no power or force to lead the people of the land and keep them under control," Jonathan said.

"A problem I see with your plan is the control part. If you really plan to take over the amount of land and the amount of cities you've outlined, I don't believe people will accept the rule without resistance. People all over the globe are ruled by different forms of government and are used to that rule. If you change that suddenly, chaos will result. Not even our entire army of men could keep all those people at bay," Seifer said. 

"Are you trying to suggest something, Commander?" Jonathan asked.

"You say you need power to control the people. Power in the highest form," Seifer continued.

"Yes. And you don't believe we already have that?" Jonathan asked.

Seifer leaned forward in his chair. "Don't get me wrong, Mr.President. We have a great amount of power right now, but it won't be enough in the future. The empire will collapse if we don't find either more leaders or one extremely powerful leader."

"Of course sharing too much power with too many leaders would result in some kind of trouble sooner or later," Jonathan said.

"Exactly. So what option do you have left?" Seifer asked.

"An extreme ruler. But where do you find that?" Jonathan asked.

Seifer leaned back and grinned. "I have just the ruler."

The others in the room stared at Seifer in confusion.

"She will be more powerful than any person could ever imagine. Power beyond imagination amazing. But she is loyal to those who serve her and those who are on the same side as her. She can strike fear into people if they try to oppose our government and she can be an angel if people learn to accept her and our rule. She has the ability to grant us anything peace, war, happiness, fear, whatever," Seifer explained.

"Who is this?" Jonathan asked eager to know.

"A sorceress," Seifer answered.

"Out of the question," Jonathan said immediately.

"I am aware that you don't believe in a sorceress's rule because one killed your father. But that was different. The sorceress then wanted to control all time and space. This sorceress is good and will help us. She's attracted to the idea of ruling an empire in this planet with us, not controlling anything else. All she asks for is acceptance in a world where sorceresses are feared and shunned. She wants to prove to them that that is wrong," Seifer explained.

"How do you know she won't take complete control eventually?" Jonathan asked angrily.

"How do we know that any of us here are not planning to take complete control eventually?" Seifer countered.

"Sorceresses cannot be trusted," Jonathan said. "That's that."

"If you want your empire to survive and be successful, you have no other choice. It's happened before in history. Absolute rulers fight war after war to gain control of as much land as they can to build an awesome empire, but they always fail because they cannot control so many people at once," Seifer continued to argue.

"So where is this sorceress?" Jonathan asked.

"In my head," Seifer answered.

"Excuse me?" Jonathan asked in disbelief.

A sudden flash of red light engulfed the room. It shot out in all directions from Seifer's body. The others in the room cried out as the light swallowed them for a few seconds. Then the light disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Are we agreed about the sorceress?" Seifer asked.

"Yes right. Embark on a mission immediately to locate this sorceress. The sooner we have her, the sooner we can proceed with our plans," Jonathan said.

"Good. Thank you Mr. President," Seifer said politely.

"No, thank you for helping us today and giving your suggestions and opinions," Jonathan said.

"I should go now and draw out a plan with the army," Seifer said getting up. "Thank you gentlemen."

Seifer got up to leave and other military men in the room followed him out. Seifer smiled to himself. The fun was just beginning.


	5. Fated One: Chapter 5

Body

Chapter 5

"Urgent message! Watch out people!" Selphie yelled as she ran past a sea of students to get to the elevator. "Hey! Watch out!"

Selphie finally reached the elevator and punched the "3" button. She panted as the elevator went up. In just a few seconds she arrived and sprinted down the hall to Squall's office. She expected to the door to be open and burst in without knocking. Squall nearly jumped out of his chair when Selphie flew in the door.

"Whoa, Selphie. Slow down," Squall said.

"I can't. I have an urgent message for you," she said a little worried.

"Breathe and then tell me," Squall said.

"I'm good. I'm used to lack of oxygen," she said still panting. "Okay, here it goes. A Deling spy just came running in Garden kinda like I just did into your office. He said that he had a very important request for SeeD. He said that the Deling/Galbadia dual government is planning to take over cities around the world to create some kind of empire ruled by Deling, Galbadia, and some other leader. The spy didn't stay for the whole meeting. He's received information that Seifer and his army of goons are going to take over some cities, but not just any cities. They want big important places instead of those little towns and villages," Selphie reported.

"Empire? That's right. Seifer led a mission to annex a village near Timber," Squall said.

"Yeah, but no villages anymore. They don't know where's he's headed, but there are cities all over the place. The spy heard Esthar might be a target and Balamb City. They said they tried to locate Seifer and his men because they've already taken off, but they had no luck," Selphie continued.

"What's our job?" Squall asked.

"Our job is to help locate Seifer and help stop him from taking over anymore cities to add to their 'empire'," Selphie said.

"They have no idea of his whereabouts," Squall said.

"Nada, zip, zilch. I guess think big cities," Selphie said.

"That's great help," Squall said sarcastically.

"I think Trabia Garden may be willing to help out, so you might want to give them a call. Galbadia Garden is out of the question because they support Seifer, but I don't think they'll be sending anybody to add to his troops. I guess they're with him in spirit or something," Selphie said.

"I'll definitely give them a call," Squall said. "Thanks Selphie. I guess that's all."

"So you're accepting this mission?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah," Squall said.

"Okay, I'll go confirm it with everyone I need to. If you need anything, just holler or use that intercom thingy," Selphie said.

"I will. See you later," Squall said.

"Later!" Selphie said cheerfully and skipped out the door.

Squall immediately made up search teams to be dispatched all over the world to see if they could find any sign of Seifer and his men. He assigned ten teams and called Selphie to round them up and send them on their way. After that was done with he gave Trabia Garden a call and spoke with their commander. The commander said the headmaster would get back to him about other details after he told Squall that they would support him completely with the mission.

The phone rang on his desk. 

"Hello?" Squall said.

"Is this Commander Leonheart?" the man asked on the phone.

"Yes," Squall answered.

"Headmaster, Trabia Garden," he said.

"Hello, sir," Squall greeted.

"Thank you for notifying us, Commander. We've dispatched fifteen teams so far to search for Mr.Almasy and his army. We'll give you word as soon as there's an update," the headmaster said.

"Thanks a lot for your help. Balamb has sent ten teams. I guess that's a total of twenty-five teams all around the world. I think we should be able to find him and his army," Squall said.

"Very good. I'm sure your teams will update mine. I'll talk to you later," the headmaster said.

"You too," Squall answered and put down the receiver. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Squall was beginning to worry what Seifer was up to and where he was headed. He sat for about an hour thinking and waiting for any news. He was in the midst of his thoughts when there was a soft knock on the door of his office.

"Squall, you in there?" a voice called.

"Yeah," Squall said and walked over to unlock and open the door.

"Hi," Selphie said. Her voice did not have the normal cheerfulness and bounce to it.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked her noticing the change of mood.

"Err. I got some news. I guess it's good and bad," Selphie said with her head hanging.

"Well, looking at you, I'm guessing it's more bad than good," Squall said.

"So which do you want to hear first?" Selphie asked.

"The good. I need to hear something good for once," Squall answered.

"The good news is that we found Seifer and his pack of goons," Selphie said.

"Where the hell is he?" Squall asked.

"Um, that's the bad news. He's heading for Esthar was what the report said. According to some local people and a Trabia undercover SeeD, he's heading there to look for someone in the Presidential Palace. It sounds like Seifer's going to attack the palace," Selphie explained.

"Dammit. We have to go after him. Has the president been notified?" Squall asked.

"Yeah. I let him know over the phone. He's prepared Esthar soldiers for the attack," Selphie said. "Sir Laguna's a bit nervous, but he won't leave the battle."

"I can't believe this is happening. Two weeks and he's managed to place hell on earth," Squall shook his head in frustration.

"Remember, it's not the first time he's commanded the Galbadian army. He was the one leading the troops during that fight when Galbadia Garden attacked Balamb Garden, and he did a pretty good job. Seifer's got connections or something to get him that far. I know it sucks and it's bizarre, but we can put him and his entire army down," Selphie said.

"Whatever Come on. We have work to do," Squall said.

Squall and Selphie headed down to the first floor where Selphie said everyone was waiting for them in the quad. Sure enough, all of Squall's friends and colleagues were waiting patiently for their commander's arrival.

"It's about time," Zell said annoyed. Well, almost everyone waited patiently.

"Selphie told me the news. We need to form a big party to go to Esthar. We can split up into smaller ones there if we need to," Squall began.

"Sorry to interrupt," Xu said. "But there's some things I need to report additional to what Selphie's reported."

"Go ahead," Squall said.

"The search teams dispatched by Trabia and Balamb Gardens are heading to Esthar to help in the defense. We have no idea how many men are going to be on the opposing force. We're hoping Seifer doesn't expect a welcoming party. The President and his step daughter are safe. They are being held in the president's office with much difficulty because the president refuses to be excluded from the fight. Anyway, we're hoping Seifer and his men don't get as far as the president's office. The lifts throughout the palace and city have been disconnected permanently so travel throughout the palace is made harder for the enemy if they get into the palace. A servant who works at the palace will help us get through the palace if we need to hunt Seifer down or attack some of his men. The servant swears he knows every corner of the palace. We still don't know who or what Seifer is looking for in the palace, but I guess we'll find out when we get there. We're hoping it's not the President or his step daughter. But if that is the situation, security will be tripled and more SeeDs will be put on defense."

"Is that all?" Squall asked wanting to get every piece of information he could.

"I think so," Xu said.

"There are several entrances throughout the palace. Do you think we'll be able to cover them all?" Irvine asked.

"Well, we have a total of twenty-five teams from Trabia and Balamb and that's one hundred and twenty-five SeeDs, five per team. I'm assuming that no one was lost during the search. I think that should be enough to cover the entrances. We also have a big group that we're trying to determine here," Xu explained.

"Let's decide who's going from here first," Rinoa suggested.

Squall nodded. "I think all of us are going, correct?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's six of us. Xu will lead the defense team in Esthar and Nida will lead the medics and our prime magic users. Trabia SeeDs will lead the other entrance defenses. Our team is concerned mainly with the front entrance which is the largest and easiest entrance to get through," Squall ordered.

"All supplies and ammunition have been sent to the site, sir," a new SeeD said from the back. 

"Good," Squall said. "How are the positions at Esthar now?"

"The Esthar soldiers have taken their defense positions. They don't plan an offensive attack at anytime. They're leaving that up to us, but it's also important to keep defense in mind. The SeeDs are just arriving. Seifer and his army haven't arrived yet. We're expecting them in about three hours or so," Xu informed the group.

"We gotta get a move on," Zell said.

"Sir, I need to brief you on the communication system," a girl said from Squall's right side. "Cadet 1794, Elsa Hosburg, sir," she said and saluted.

"Go ahead with your briefing," Squall said.

"Sir, because of the many teams that are coming together on this mission, communication is of utmost importance. Trabia, Balamb, and Esthar have agreed to use a system of communication between them. You as commander of Balamb Garden, sir, will lead all Balamb teams. If parties need to be made, team leaders need to ask you for permission to proceed with any action. Trabia's commander will be Eric Germaine. He will be in a red uniform, sir. Esthar's commander will be Vince Warren. He will be in Esthar's light blue uniform. All orders and procedures will be run by the three of you. Each soldier will be equipped and using these," she said holding up a small walkie-talkie and an ear piece. "This way, all members will be able to communicate with each other and with the commanders. If communication is not possible to your designated commander, then ask permission from another commander. Never just go by your team leaders orders if you know they haven't been approved." 

"The units will be distributed on site if not before," Xu added.

"When do we get ours?" Selphie asked.

"We can get ours right now," Xu said. With that said, Elsa went out of the quad to get the box of walkie-talkies.

"Everything's going to have to run by me," Squall said.

"You got it. We're hoping it won't be as hard as it sounds. If it doesn't work, then we'll have to trust the team leaders and their decisions," Xu said.

"Sir, all Balamb search teams have reached Esthar. They are unboarding their ships and taking positions as we speak," a young cadet reported from the back.

"We have to go. My team board the Ragnorak. Xu, you make the other teams from the SeeDs who are in the quad. We have to hurry. Guys, don't forget to pick up your communication systems at the front gate!" Squall ordered and ran out of the quad following his friends.


	6. Fated One: Chapter 6

Body

Chapter 6

At the front gates, Elsa was helping the group with the communicators. Squall stuck the ear piece firmly into his ear and clipped to unit to his belt, then tested his unit.

"You're all on channel 2," Elsa said. The group switched the knob on the walkie-talkie on 2. "Make sure you test these out before you use them on the field. We'll have a few extras that hopefully work, but don't count on them."

Squall turned his unit on and adjusted the volume. He could hear many voices through his headset. He guessed most of the units were working fine. He hoped he wouldn't have to hear all this chaos the entire mission.

"Are we all set?" Squall asked his team of friends.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Zell replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, let's do it," Selphie said raising her hand in the air. 

"Okay, then. Let's get on the ship. We don't have a lot of time," Squall said. The group boarded the Ragnorak and Selphie ran for the pilot seat.

"Hey, don't I get to fly?" Selphie asked sadly as she saw there was already a pilot.

"Selphie, we need you to be seated with us so we can discuss battle plans and exchange information. We don't want you to miss anything," Squall said.

"Fine," Selphie said reluctantly and went down to the passenger seats below. Squall gave the orders to fly to Esthar and to get them there as fast as possible. Then he went to join the others. They all had their weapons ready and they were waiting anxiously.

"How long will it take to reach Esthar?" Rinoa asked.

"The pilot said he could get us there in about fifteen to thirty minutes," Squall replied. 

"Quistis is gathering the latest reports from Balamb and Trabia," Irvine informed the group.

"You really think this battle is going to be that big?" Selphie asked. "I thought this would be a simple mission, but it seems to be becoming a bigger deal than I thought."

"The problem is that we don't know the power or the extent of the troops that we're going to face. There's no telling what Seifer might unleash on us," Zell answered.

"He's right," Squall said. "There's no predicting what we're up against. It may be small or it may be big. But it's better to be prepared for something big instead of small. We always assume the worst possible situation first and work our way down."

"Arg. Why did Seifer have to do all this. I just wanted to have some time without any fighting," Rinoa said frustrated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Zell said rolling his eyes. "And finals."

"Hey guys. Let's go over some maps and draw out an initial battle plan since we're sitting around doing nothing. We need to be prepared now," Quistis suggested tossing a few rolled up maps at Squall.

Squall caught all but three and began to unwrap them. "Good idea," he said.

The group sat or knelt on the floor around the map and began drawing out a battle plan.

************************************************************************

Upon arrival, Squall's team saw many of the Esthar soldiers in place at their station around the entrances of the palace. The search crews had arrived also and taken their positions. 

"Are you Commander Leonhart?" a very tall blond man asked Squall.

"Yeah. And you are?" Squall asked back.

"Eric Germaine, Commander of Trabia Garden. It's nice to finally meet you," Eric said holding his hand out.

Squall shook it and nodded. "What's the news on Galbadia's position?"

"We're expecting them in about a half an hour," Eric said.

"Are there enough soldiers at each entrance?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, there's plenty. We didn't think we'd get so much help. The Esthar soldiers have this place covered," Eric said.

Squall nodded and turned to his team. "Commander Germaine says there's plenty of soldiers at each of the entrances so we don't have to split up yet. You guys will all station the front entrance with me. If Seifer or his team ever enter the palace, we go after him. Got it?"

Squall's team nodded. 

"Woo hoo! Let's get it on!" Selphie cheered.

With that the group took their positions at the front entrance with ten minutes to spare, give or take a few minutes.

Squall rested his hand on his gunblade. He had confidence in his team and the rest of the teams and soldiers. He guessed that they had Seifer outnumbered looking around at all the soldiers around him. Zell nudged Squall.

"Hey, Commander. Turn on your communication system. The Esthar commander wants to talk to you," Zell said.

Squall had turned his unit off because the noise of other discussions were giving him a headache. He turned on his unit and heard the voice of Vince Warren.

"...hear me?" his voice said.

"Commander Leonhart here," Squall said.

"Leonhart, finally," Vince said.

"Sorry about that," Squall apologized.

"No problem. I'm having a little trouble with this thing myself," Vince said loudly. Squall turned down the volume. The guy was speaking way too loud.

"Commander Vince Warren here commanding the Esthar soldiers. It's nice to meet you, sorta," Vince said in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you Commander Warren," Squall said back.

"It's Vince. None of that Commander stuff. Freaks the hell outta me," he said.

"I know what you mean," Squall muttered.

"What was that?" Vince said loudly once again.

"Nothing," Squall said.

"What's your first name? Sorry to be informal, but I truly hate the commander thing," Vince said.

"Squall. Squall Leonhart," Squall replied.

"Okay, Squall. Our people look good. Everyone's fully prepared. We're keeping a look out for any signs of those sons of bitches," Vince said.

"Commanders," another voice said through the transmission.

"What?" Vince yelled. Squall wanted to tear the ear piece out of his ear at that moment and winced at the loud vibrations.

"We spot the enemy. They're coming in fast. Prepare for battle, defense only for now," the voice said.

"We got it," Squall said.

"Good luck sirs, over and out," the voice said.

Squall looked up at the scene in front of him. He spotted Galbadia's ship in the horizon and they were moving closer and closer. Squall drew his gunblade and he saw his friends preparing their weapons also for battle.

"This is it," Rinoa said smiling trying not to show her nervousness.

"We'll be fine," Squall said in comfort. Rinoa let out a big sigh to release some stress and focused on the incoming target.

"Sir!" a loud voice came from Squall's ear piece.

"Commander Leonhart here," Squall answered.

"Commander. The enemy has MG's lined up on deck ready to attack," the voice said.

"MG's? Get your soldiers to cast shell and/or reflect on themselves or each other. Do it fast," Squall ordered and turned to his team to repeat his orders.

"Front entrance team!" Squall shouted. All the soldiers turned to face him. "The enemy has a front line of MG's ready to attack. Cast shell and/or reflect on yourselves and each other now! We don't have much time."

The soldiers scrambled to cast shell and reflect on themselves and on each other. Squall quickly casted shell on himself and turned to Selphie who was next to him.

"Squall, can you cast shell on me? I don't have any stocked," Selphie said. Squall nodded and casted shell on her. 

"What about the others?" Squall asked. Selphie pointed over to Irvine and Quistis. 

"They've got plenty stocked. Irvine and Quistis are casting on a bunch of people. Rinoa had someone cast on her so she's all set," Selphie said. 

"Good," Squall said. More red and yellow glows of light appeared as the soldiers caught on and casted on each other. The Galbadian ship was drawing near.

************************************************************************

"Sir, the enemy is casting shell and protect on their soldiers. And there are a hell of a lot of soldiers," a young Galbadian cadet said removing binoculars from his face.

Seifer narrowed his eyes. They had got there before him and were prepared. 

"Continue on as planned and attack as planned. Just make sure to tell the MG's to make it good," Seifer ordered. The young cadet saluted to him and ran off to deliver the order.

As the Galbadia ship drew closer to Esthar, Seifer could see the palace swarming with Esthar soldiers and SeeDs. He knew his rival was down there commanding the soldiers. _ Damn him_, Seifer thought.

"Second front!" Seifer shouted. A group of soldier armed with guns and throwing knives ran past Seifer and lined up behind the MG's.

"Air raid!" Seifer shouted and another team of soldiers took crouching or kneeling positions all around the ship armed with guns and grenades. 

Seifer felt prepared even if he had less men. His attack could not fail and he will not lose a battle again.


	7. Fated One: Chapter 7

Body

Chapter 7

"Squall, they have a second line behind the MG's," Irvine shouted to Squall.

"Where?" Squall squinted to try to see.

"Trust me they're there. I've got sharp eyes," Irvine said.

Squall rubbed his forehead trying to predict Seifer's attack plan. 

"Orders sir," a short girl said. She held out a small piece of paper and saluted.

"Thank you," Squall said and saluted back. The girl scurried back into her position.

Squall unfolded the paper. He read the message slowly and carefully. It was from Eric. He said the lines on the communications were cluttered and all channels were being opened and to speak to him on channel 10. Squall clicked the tiny knob on the unit to channel 10.

"Commander Germaine. Leonhart here," Squall said.

"Great, you got my message. Galbadia only has one ship so far, but we're seeing a ton of men on that ship. Seifer's got line after line of men plus men positioned on the ship ready to shoot from above. I suggest you attack them before they attack you, Leonhart. It doesn't look good," Eric said.

"Gotcha. We'll prepare some of our soldiers for attack now and the rest will be on defense," Squall decided.

"Great. I've sent some of my MG's to your station. They'll be over in a second. Put them on your attack team. These guys are long distance magic users. They'll get them before they can drop something on us," Eric said.

"Thanks. I'll do that," Squall said.

"Good luck," Eric said. Squall turned to the horizon. He could see the enormous size of the ship now and some of the men lined up.

"We need two teams! Esthar and Trabia stay back on defense. Balamb and SeeDs on attack. Guest MG's on attack. Attack line up in front of defense. We need to get some of their men before they get us," Squall shouted.

The soldiers positioned themselves quickly. "Irvine," Squall called.

"Yeah," Irvine called back. Squall ran over to Irvine.

"I need you to fire a shot. Try to hit Seifer or one of the MG leaders up there. It'll be the signal for the attack team to attack. Got it?" 

"Sure thing," Irvine said and checked his ammo. "Just tell me when the others are ready."

Squall turned to the attack team. "Attack team. I need you to either use magic that'll get them or shoot them. Hold your ground here. Do not advance," Squall ordered. The team nodded.

"Irvine's going to fire a shot at the enemy. That's your signal to attack," Squall said. "Are you ready?"

"We're ready," Selphie said holding her nunkachus readily.

"Irvine," Squall said. Irvine nodded and aimed carefully at the MG leader on the front line and pulled the trigger. The shot echoed and caught the enemy by surprise. The MG leader went down and the rest of the MG's backed up. A Galbadia soldier took a thundaga spell hard and went down as the attack team launched their spells and attacks. 

Seifer crouched down to avoid the attacks. One by one his men were going down. "Air raid attack!" he shouted.

Seifer's air raid attack team took aim and began shooting at Squall's attack team. "Watch out!" Squall shouted as a spray of bullets rained down from the ship. Selphie was hit in the leg and fell to the ground. She struggled to stand up, but it was no use. She was furious and unleashed her limit break and casted wall to protect the attack team. Squall rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Squall asked concerned kneeling next to her.

"Ow," Selphie groaned and winced in pain. Squall looked at her leg which was covered in blood. 

"I have to pull the bullet out before I can cast a cure on you. I don't want to seal up the bullet," Squall said. Selphie nodded and closed her eyes in preparation for the pain that she knew would come.

Squall carefully looked at her wound and found the bullet. He gently took hold of it. Selphie jerked a little at the pain and squeezed her eyes shut even more. With a quick yank, Squall pulled out the bullet. Selphie let out a gut wrenching scream and tears ran down her cheeks. Squall quickly casted cura on her and the wound sealed up. He gave Selphie a hug and held her until she stopped crying.

"Okay now?" Squall asked.

"Pain," Selphie said and rubbed her eyes.

"Can you stand?" Squall asked. Selphie moved her leg to test its mobility and tried to get herself up. She stood shakily for a second and gained balance. 

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore. Thanks a lot, Squall," she said smiling a bit.

"Stay back on defense for now, and be careful. Don't hurt yourself," Squall said. She nodded and walked quickly over to the defense team who was watching the attack team nervously. No one else had fallen yet. The wall Selphie casted helped the team a lot. Irvine and other sharp shooters were slowly taking out the air raid team on the ship and less bullets flew their way.

The Galbadian ship was close enough now for their MG's to attack. Seifer stood up and shouted for the MG's to attack. The line of MG's casted sleep in unison. The spell caught the soldiers below in surprise. Many of the soldiers fell asleep from the powerful mass spell. Some it reflected back at the MG's but failed to do any good. Many of the weaker soldiers fell asleep despite the shell casted on them. Squall looked as many of his men dropped to the ground. He went over to one of them and shook him. He didn't budge. The sleep spell was truly powerful. Most of his friends were awake and a few of his team still stood. Selphie and Zell lay asleep on the ground. Rinoa rushed to them and casted esuna on both of them. Zell picked himself off the ground slowly and Selphie remained on the ground.

"What happened?" Selphie asked trying to stand up.

"They casted one hell of a sleep spell on our soldiers," Irvine said. 

"Look! The ship's turning!" Rinoa pointed out.

"The hell do they think they're going?" Zell asked following the ship with his eyes.

"Probably to another entrance of the palace that has men who have fallen asleep," Quistis said walking towards the group. "Seifer knows we're over here ready for him. The other teams may not be so lucky."

Squall checked communications to hear any voice on the lines. He switched channel after channel until he heard Eric's voice.

"Commander Germaine," Squall spoke.

"Leonhart? How are you holding up?" Eric asked.

"Eighty percent of my team is sleeping," Squall said.

"Ninety percent of mine are sleeping," Eric said in despair.

"Galbadia's turning. They're probably looking for the weakest team around the palace to invade," Squall said.

"Yeah, I know. I think Seifer's headed over here, the east entrance. The back entrance still has all its men. The palace blocked off most the spell from reaching them. They've dispersed their men around the palace," Eric said.

"We'll head over there as fast as we can," Squall said. "We'll go through the inside of the building."

"Good. I'll keep you updated on what's going on over here. We'll hold Seifer and the men back as long as possible. Keep your ears tuned," Eric said.

"Be careful," Squall said. 

"What are we going to do?" Rinoa asked.

"We have to head to the east entrance because they need help. We're going through the palace. We'll get there faster. Seifer's heading over there now," Squall told the group.

"Let's go!" Quistis shouted and the group ran into the building.


	8. Fated One: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Halt!" A tall, heavy man shouted as the group entered the palace.

"We're here to protect you," Quistis said.

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

"SeeDs from Balamb Garden. We need to stop the Galbadian forces from getting what they want," Squall explained.

"Let us through now! We don't have much time buddy!" Zell shouted angrily.

"We've been out there for hours trying to prevent Galbadia from coming in," Irvine said.

"Identification please," the man said.

"You gotta be kidding me," Squall said in an angry tone. He searched his pocket for his student ID. He finally pulled it out of his back pocket and gave it to the guard. The big man examined it for a few seconds which felt like an hour to the team. Finally he gave it back to Squall.

"Go ahead," the man said. The team let out relieved sighs and began running into the hallway. "Hey! Only him," the man said pointing to Squall. "I need the rest of your ID's."

"Shit head let us through if you don't want this city and palace in ashes!" Zell screamed clenching his fists.

"Catch up with me later guys," Squall said. "I'm gonna meet up with that servant that knows this place well. You guys find someone else to take you through." With that, Squall sprinted down the hallway and his friends scrambled to find their ID's.

************************************************************************

"Oh! Mr.Leonhart! We've been waiting for you," a short, brown-haired man said politely. He bowed formally to Squall. He wore an elaborate red uniform that was a robe of silk material which fell and draped to the floor. 

"I need to get to the east entrance," Squall said urgently. He was slightly out of breath from the running.

"East entrance. Sir, the forces have broken through already. They've scattered about the entire palace," the servant said sadly.

"What?!?" Squall shouted in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's the truth I speak of. They have hurt many people. Come, I take you to where the leader headed. He holds a mighty sword, no?" 

"Yeah. Take me to wherever he headed," Squall said. He gripped the handle of his gunblade tighter, trying to control his anger.

"This way, Sir," the servant said. The servant led Squall through the maze of hallways and passageways until they reached a very long corridor. It was well lit and a beautiful red carpet ran the length of the corridor. Paintings and sculptures bordered the walls. The ceiling was high and a painting of the clear blue sky gave the corridor a dreamlike feeling. Solid oak doors also lined the corridor.

"He entered one of these doors. I don't remember which one. Most likely the largest one. There is one grand set of double doors at the end of the corridor. You may check in there," the servant said nervously as if Seifer would leap out and attack him at any second.

"Thank you. Will you please find the rest of my friends and take them here?" Squall asked.

"Of course, sir. Best luck to you," the servant said and sprinted down the direction where they came from.

Squall held his gunblade ready for attack. The hall was silent and eerie despite its brightness and beauty. There was something about it that freaked him out. He began inching slowly and quietly down the hallway towards the double doors, listening carefully for any sounds. A sudden click from behind him caused Squall to turn around. He barely caught which door the click came from and walked quietly towards it. He reached the door and placed an ear close to it to see if he could hear any sounds. Squall heard nothing and placed a hand gently on the knob. He turned it as quietly as possible and crept into the room. Surprisingly the room was completely dark except for a stream of sunlight that came through the curtains of the windows. Squall's eyes adjusted to light and he noticed the room was large and books covered the walls. A messy desk stood in the center of the room. 

He walked towards the desk when he heard a whoosh of a blade coming at him. He turned and brought his gunblade up in defense. A loud clang echoed through the room and sparks flew from the collision of the two blades. The blade came at him again and once again he defended himself. He tried to hold the blade long enough so he could see his attacker. The blade swung at him several times. Squall backed up, barely missing being sliced across his stomach. Whoever was attacking him knew what he was doing and was very skilled and very fast. Squall decided to take the offensive before he was killed. The attacker sensed his change of plans and stepped up their attacks. Clang after clang echoed through the room as Squall struggled to see his attacker. Squall was backing up more and more until he hit the desk. The attacker swung at him once more powerfully and knocked his gunblade out of his hands. _ This is it_, Squall thought as he put his hands up in surrender, hoping to buy a few minutes of his life. He saw the blade positioned at his throat, but the attacker did not kill him yet.

"Who are you?" an angry female voice demanded.

"I'm not here to hurt you or anybody in this palace," Squall said breathing heavily from the dual.

"Let's put it this way. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat," she demanded.

"I'm here with Garden, to protect Esthar and the President. I was looking for the leader of Galbadia's army, Seifer. The servant brought me to the hallway telling me that he last saw him head this way. Please, I just need to find him. And most importantly, I need to know if the President and Ellone are safe," Squall explained. The girl held the blade in place. "I'm not lying."

"Prove it," she said.

"God, I don't know. I'm the Commander of Balamb Garden, Squall. Squall Leonhart. I have an ID if you want. I have a whole bunch of friends who are also SeeDs with me. I just went ahead. I need to go. Please let me go," Squall pleaded.

The girl did not move for a moment, but then she dropped the blade away from Squall's throat. She could see in Squall's eyes that he was telling the truth.

"If you're here to help, then please evacuate some people in here. They're mostly servants like myself and the one who guided you here, but they're scared and they deserve to live," the girl said.

"I'll see what I can do," Squall said. He turned back to channel 2 on his communication unit and heard a few voices. "Commander Leonhart here. Does anyone read me?"

"Commander, sir?" a voice answered.

"Yeah. I need a team of five SeeDs and/or soldiers to help evacuate and escort civilians out of the palace," Squall said.

"Your location, sir?"

Squall turned to the girl. "Where are we?"

"Presidential Hallway. Ask anyone and they'll take them there," she said.

"Presidential Hallway," Squall said. "Ask someone to take you there. Hurry."

Squall turned back to the girl. "Good enough?"

"Thanks," she said gratefully. Squall crossed the room to pick up his gunblade and turned it in his hands to inspect it.

"You're an excellent swordsman," Squall commented noticing the sword in the girl's hand.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself," she said.

"I've never lost a dual before. You must have had lots of training and a great instructor."

"I've trained a lot, but I taught myself. I can't afford instruction, and who would want to instruct me anyway? I've just gained lots of experience from a lot of tough fights."

"That's incredible," Squall complemented. "Let's get out of here. You can show me where the people who need to be evacuated are."

Squall and the girl headed into the hall. Squall squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light once again, and took a look at the attacker. She was about Rinoa's height and she had black hair that was highlighted and streaked with light and dark shades of blue which was pulled back into a French twist except for a few strands that framed her pale face. Her deep blue eyes were red and little puffy from crying before, Squall guessed. She also wore an elaborate silk robe, but hers was a dark blue color and most of it dragged on the floor because of her height. Her features were delicate and graceful. Her movements were fluid and gentle. She was a teenager like Squall and the rest of his friends and she was beautiful.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked as she led Squall to where the servants were hiding.

"Squall Leonhart," he replied. She stopped abruptly.

"Excuse me?" she said in surprise.

"My name is Squall Leonhart," he repeated.

"Gosh I'm so sorry! The name didn't hit me before and I didn't recognize you in the dark. You defeated Ultimecia," she said.

"Not just me," Squall said.

"President Laguna has told me all about it and showed me pictures. You guys are more than heroes and legends," she said.

"He probably exaggerated the story," Squall said shrugging.

"Maybe," the girl agreed.

"You never gave me your name," Squall said changing the subject.

"Faye. Faye Hines," she answered.

"Are we almost there?" Squall asked noticing the long distance they walked.

"It's this door right here," Faye said stopping. She knocked softly and a small, blonde girl opened the door a crack. 

"Faye?" the little girl asked in a tiny voice.

"Ariel, tell the others it's safe. This man is going to help us, okay?"

"Are we free?" Ariel asked excitedly.

"Not just yet. You need to be patient just a little longer. Tell everyone to get ready to leave. Help is coming," Faye reassured her. The little girl nodded and disappeared behind the door. Faye and Squall could hear her as she delivered the message loudly.

"Evacuation team, how are you doing?" Squall said into his communicator.

"We're on our way, sir. The guy we asked to take us to where you are knows where the civilians are so we won't have trouble finding them," the man on the other line said.

"Then I trust you in evacuating these people safely," Squall replied.

"Sir, where do you want us to take them?" the man asked.

"Take them back to Balamb for now," Squall said.

"No, wait," Faye interrupted.

"What?" Squall asked.

"Take them to Winhill. The President and Ellone are in Winhill," Faye said.

"On second thought, take them to Winhill, Evac," Squall said.

"Winhill, sir?" 

"Yeah. They'll be safe there. Trust me," Squall repeated.

"We'll take your word for it, sir," the man said and then Squall heard fuzz.

"Laguna and Ellone are in Winhill?" Squall asked to be sure.

"Yes. We located them there as soon as we heard that the President and Ellone could be in possible danger. Of course it took a lot of effort and force to get President Laguna to leave. He absolutely refused to leave, but we got him there anyway. They're perfectly safe," Faye explained.

Squall heaved a sigh of relief. Though he wanted to catch Seifer and kick his balls in, he wanted to make sure that the only family he had left was safe and that Seifer would not get them.

"Squall!" Selphie yelled from down the hall.

"You guys made it," Squall shouted back.

Selphie followed by the rest of the group finally reached Squall after ages of jogging through the palace. 

"Yeah. It took long enough," Selphie said a little out of breath.

"Did you find Seifer?" Irvine asked.

"No, not yet," Squall answered. "I'm working on it."

"This Seifer. Does he wear a long, gray coat and carry a gunblade too?" Faye asked.

"That's him," Selphie said.

"He wasn't in this side of the palace at all," Faye said.

"Where is he?" Zell asked.

"I last heard he trashed the south end of the palace," Faye said.

"Can you take us there?" Squall asked.

"What is it that he is looking for?" Faye asked.

"We don't know. We thought and I guess you thought he was looking for Ellone and Laguna, but apparently not if he hasn't come to this side of the palace yet," Squall replied.

"What's at the south end of the palace?" Quistis asked folding her arms across her chest.

"There's a grand ballroom and reception room at the south end. Most of the guests of the palace stay there and are welcomed there," Faye said.

"What possible guest or guests could Seifer be interested in?" Quistis asked her friends a frown marring her beautiful face.

"I have no idea, but we should go find out," Rinoa suggested.

"No use standing around here," Zell agreed.

"All right then. I'll take you there. This way," Faye said and led the group through shortcuts and secret passageways into the south end of the palace. The south end was decorated with luxury and beauty. The ceilings were much higher and light from crystal chandeliers lit the south side. There was no more red carpet. Instead, white marble floors reflected the light and gleamed. The group's footsteps clacked loudly on the floor as they approached the center of the south side. A soft moan could be heard as the group got closer. A man came into view. He was a teenage man with light brown hair. He laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His partner lay dead next to him.

"Zyla! What happened to you?" Faye shouted in shock as she ran to and knelt beside her fallen friend.

"I tried to stop him," Zyla said weakly.

"God, you're bleeding to death," Faye said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Derek is dead," he said sadly.

"I know, I know. Don't worry. You'll be fine," Faye said holding back her tears.

"No I won't. He went through the reception hall. Take him out. You have the ability to," Zyla said.

"I wish I could help _ you_," Faye said almost in a whisper.

"I know, but you can't. My time has come. It hasn't come in vain. Go, please," Zyla said as tears poured down his face.

"I'm so sorry," Faye whispered.

"It's not your fault. Go kick some ass," Zyla said as cheerfully as possible and closed his eyes.

Faye did not allow the tears to fall, but her eyes were red and puffy once more. She stood and turned to Squall and his group.

"He did this," she said, motioning to the bloody scene around them.

"This is terrible," Rinoa said sympathizing.

"You stay here. I have some business to take care of," Faye said in a serious tone and stormed down to the reception room.

"Wait. If Seifer's in there, we all have to go," Squall said.

"No you don't," Faye replied without looking back or stopping. She faced the gigantic red double doors and pulled them back open and stepped into the room. The doors automatically shut behind her with a loud thud.

Faye continued to advance into the room, searching for her enemy. The hall was extremely large. Light spilled into the room through the large windows. She walked further into the hall and saw a figure near one of the windows. Sure enough it was Seifer. He was leaning against the window with both hands up against the glass and his head faced down. His gunblade was sheathed and held at his belt. He looked up slowly as Faye approached.

"It seems I have a guest," Seifer said standing up straight.

"What is your purpose here?" Faye demanded angrily. She gripped her sword tightly.

Seifer laughed. "I have my reasons for being here. Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Faye asked back.

"Don't act as if you don't know," Seifer said threateningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Faye answered.

"The sorceress. She was to arrive in Esthar and receive a grand welcoming. We crashed the welcoming, but where is she?" Seifer demanded once more becoming increasingly angry.

"I wasn't notified of the coming of a sorceress or a welcoming. You must be out of your mind," Faye said.

Seifer approached Faye and drew his gunblade. "I suggest you tell me where the sorceress is before something very bad happens."

"If that's a challenge, then I accept it," Faye said confidently taking battle stance.

"Very well then," Seifer said and charged at Faye at full speed. Seifer struck at her hard and Faye could barely defend herself. She was tired and weak from the battle with Squall. Seifer delivered quick, consecutive strikes. Faye didn't give up and continued to defend herself. Seifer drew back a little.

"Had enough yet?" Seifer asked. 

"Is that all you got?" Faye countered. This time Faye charged at Seifer and began delivering her own strikes. She was faster than Seifer and managed to cut Seifer in the arm and cause him to back up and regain his battle composure. He grew furious and prepared to cast his Fire Cross move. He put his hand out in front of him and gathered his energy there. When the energy was sufficient, he let it fly towards Faye. 

Faye held her sword up in defense, but the magic spell knocked her down. Her sword fell three feet away from her, just enough space for Seifer to step between it and her.

"You lose," Seifer said glaring down at her. Faye struggled to stand up. She tried to gain her balance, but Seifer caught her by the throat.

"I'll give you one last chance. Where's the sorceress?" 

Faye stared at him in contempt and tried to wriggle out of Seifer's tight grasp. When she didn't answer, Seifer walked towards the back wall and slammed her up against it, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't informed of any guests coming to Esthar," Faye choked out.

Seifer shook his head slowly. "Too bad. It's just too bad such beauty, skill, and confidence has to go down the drain."

At that, Faye began twisting violently to move out of Seifer's hands. She pushed and kicked, but all her efforts were in vain. Seifer moved his free hand to his gunblade. Faye struggled and twisted even more as she watched Seifer's painfully slow movements.

"Good night, my sweet," Seifer said whispered into Faye's ear. 


	9. Fated One: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's going on in there?" Rinoa asked concerned.

"I think we should go in," Selphie said.

"It's been way too long, Squall. What if Seifer's really in there and she's hurt?" Rinoa said turning to her boyfriend.

"You're right. I don't hear anything anymore," Squall said. "Let's go in."

The group gathered and ran towards the red double doors. Squall pulled the doors open and held it open for the group as they rushed into the reception hall. They found Seifer who was holding Faye against the wall with one hand, and with the other he was ready to strike her.

"Stop!" Quistis shouted as the group ran towards Seifer and Faye.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite welcoming committee. I wouldn't come any closer because I have something here that you probably don't want dead," Seifer said.

"Let her go, Seifer," Squall demanded.

"My best friend, Squall," Seifer said bitterly. "Not a chance. What did I say to you, Rinoa, when I left Garden the night your boyfriend tossed me out of Garden? Tell me. A memorable night that was a while back. But I'm back. What did I say?!?"

Rinoa stared back in shock. "You said that the future was Squall's fault," she replied quietly. Rinoa remembered that night clearly. They had just decided to kick Seifer out of Balamb Garden even after his pleas. He grew extremely angry and cursed Squall and his friends over and over, promising he would be back.

"The future is Squall's fault. So this is the future right, or what I'm about to do is the future. And who's fault is that, Rinoa?" Seifer asked.

"Stop it!" Rinoa shouted back.

"That's enough, Seifer," Squall said angrily.

"It's your fault," Seifer repeated. He focused his attention back to Faye who still struggled in his grasp. In a last effort, she used all her strength to kick Seifer in the chest with both legs. It hit Seifer hard and he backfired, clutching his chest and gasping for air. Faye took advantage of the moment to throws a few punches and kicks at Seifer. Seifer fell to the ground in defeat.

"Get out of this palace," Faye commanded angrily. Seifer picked himself off the ground slowly, still clutching his chest and stomach. 

"You haven't won this war yet," Seifer said through the pain that seared through his body. "The worst is yet to come."

With those last words, Seifer ran towards the back doors in the hall which opened as he approached and Galbadian soldiers entered the hall to attack Squall's group and escort Seifer out.

"Watch out!" Irvine shouted as the flood of soldiers entered the hall. 

Selphie swung her weapon and prepared for attack. Irvine loaded his gun and began shooting at the on rush of soldiers. Squall loaded his gunblade quickly and took battle stance. Rinoa shut one eye, aiming at her target and letting the blade fly at one of the soldiers. Quistis knocked down several soldiers with her whip. Zell took down soldiers with his fists which were as strong as any weapon. Not being able to find her sword, Faye also had to use her martial arts skills against the soldiers. 

"Squall, look out!" Rinoa shouted as a soldier was about to chop Squall in half from behind.

Quistis quickly turned and whipped the soldier hard. Squall turned around to see the soldier fall and gave Quistis a grateful look.

"Ow!" Selphie shouted as a soldier delivered a hard kick at her legs. She was still hurting from being shot earlier. Faye ran up to Selphie who was on her knees and finished off the soldier by slicing his stomach clean with a sword she stole from a soldier she had beaten. 

"Are you okay?" Faye asked.

"Owies. Stupid leg," Selphie complained.

"You stay on the ground. I'll cover you," Faye said.

"Thanks," Selphie said rubbing her leg.

Faye turned her attention back to the battle. There were no more Galbadian soldiers entering the hall and more and more were being defeated. Squall finished the last soldier with a loud bang as he pulled the trigger of his gunblade. Everyone breathed heavily from the battle and looked around.

"How is everyone?" Squall asked.

"This girl is hurt," Faye said.

"Selphie, your leg still hurts?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah. The damn goon kicked me pretty hard," she replied.

"You'll be okay. We have to get you to a doctor," Quistis said.

"I need to thank you guys for coming in and saving me. I'm sorry that I didn't let you follow me before," Faye said dropping the sword.

"Don't mention it," Irvine said tilting his hat. 

Faye sighed. "What a mess. We'll never get things back in order."

"Sure you will. It takes time," Zell said.

"Is it over?" Rinoa asked hopefully.

"For now, I guess. But Seifer is not going to give up that easily," Squall replied.

"Well, can we go home now?" Rinoa asked almost whining.

Squall laughed at her childishness. "Yeah, we can go home."

"I'll take you to the main entrance," Faye offered.

************************************************************************

"Thanks for all your help," Faye said when the group reached the entrance.

"No, thank you for yours," Squall replied. 

"Do you know if the people got to Winhill safely?" Faye asked.

"Yes, they did. There was some chaos, but they're all settled and sheltered," Squall assured her.

Faye smiled. "Good. I can finally relax a little."

"Hey, where are you gonna go?" Selphie asked.

"What do you mean?" Faye asked.

"I mean, there's practically no one in the palace anymore. They're all in Winhill. Why bother staying?" Selphie explained.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Faye replied casting her eyes on the ground. "I can't get out of the palace anyway."

"Why not?" Zell asked becoming curious.

"Because of these," Faye said holding up her wrists. The long sleeves of the servant robe was covering them before. On both her wrists were large, sapphire bangles. 

"I don't get it," Irvine said confused.

"They're Odine bangles," Rinoa said. "I recognize them from the one I tried to offer Edea before."

"Odine bangles? What are those?" Faye asked looking at the bangles more closely.

"They're used to suppress magic powers," Squall explained.

"No wonder I can't use magic and I feel weak all the time," Faye said. "I couldn't use my magic to save Zyla before. I could have healed him."

"Why would they put Odine bangles on you? " Zell asked.

"I don't know. I never had any special magic powers or anything," Faye said.

"Why would those prevent you from leaving the palace?" Quistis asked.

"When I try to leave the palace, I get especially weak. I didn't have them on before. I woke up one morning and they were on me. When I walked outside, I almost fainted from weakness," Faye explained.

"That's too bad," Selphie said. "There has to be a way to get them off though."

"I don't know how," Faye said trying to push one off her tiny wrist. 

"Someone obviously doesn't want you to leave then," Quistis pointed out.

"Anyone ever tell you how to get these things off?" Faye asked.

"Nope," Zell said.

"This is why I'm stuck here," Faye said giving up on trying to get the bangle off her wrist.

"Can we break it or something?" Irvine suggested.

"I don't know. How do we do that?" Rinoa asked.

"Bang it real hard or something," Irvine offered.

"I'll break my wrist before the bangle breaks," Faye said.

"Good point," Irvine said trying to think of another idea. 

"It doesn't matter if I could get them off or not because there's no where else to go so there's no point in trying to get these things off," Faye said giving up.

"You could come back to Garden with us," Selphie suggested excitedly.

"No, I couldn't do that," Faye said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Rinoa asked.

"Because..." Faye trailed off.

"You could stay there with us instead of staying here," Selphie said.

"It sounds great, but I have to work here. I don't have any money or anything. Plus, they wouldn't allow me to leave until I've worked off my debt," Faye said.

"Debt?" Quistis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, debt. I freed Ariel's little sister from the palace. Ariel may look small, but she's eleven years old. Her sister was five when she came to the palace to work. I couldn't bear looking at the poor little girl working like a slave, so I offered to work her term. Ariel and her sister had to continue working off their parents' term in the palace when they died of illness. They wouldn't allow me to take Ariel's term also," Faye explained.

"Wow. That was incredibly nice of you," Rinoa said.

"How long have you worked here?" Selphie asked.

"About six months," Faye answered.

"And how much more time do you need to work?" Irvine asked next.

"Much more. A couple years. I don't know the exact number," Faye replied.

"Couple years?!? That sucks," Zell remarked.

"You guys should get going," Faye suggested not wanting to talk about herself anymore.

"Well, we're not leaving without you," Selphie said.

"You hardly know me. Go home. You don't need to take me," Faye said.

"What's your name?" Rinoa asked suddenly.

"It's Faye. Faye Hines," she replied.

"I'm Rinoa," Rinoa said in a friendly tone and holding her hand out. Faye shook it. 

"Well, Faye. You've helped us a lot. You also saved nearly all the lives in the palace and managed to fight through a lot. I think that is payment enough for your debt," Irvine said. "I'm Irvine. It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Faye said.

"I'm Selphie," Selphie introduced herself cheerfully. "And this is Zell, and that's Quistis and Squall."

"I've met Squall. It's nice to meet you all," Faye said.

"I think I know a way we can get these things off," Rinoa said with her arms crossed and her chin rested on her hand.

"How?" Faye asked.

"I hope you can just handle just a little cold," Rinoa said.

"Would you like to share your idea before you execute it?" Faye asked afraid of what Rinoa was thinking.

"I'm gonna freeze the bangles with some ice. Then you can smash the bangles to pieces because they're frozen. You're going to have to deal with a little cold skin for a bit," Rinoa explained.

"I guess that's where my high pain tolerance comes to play," Faye said.

"High pain tolerance is always good to have in case you ever have to smash bangles off your wrists," Zell joked.

"Think you could handle a little cold in exchange for freedom?" Rinoa asked.

"You bet," Faye said confidently.Rinoa moved to stand in front of Faye. Faye held out her wrists and closed her eyes.

"Ready?" Rinoa asked.

"Go for it," Faye answered squeezing her eyes tighter. Rinoa focused her attention on the bangles and slowly casted ice and directed the spell onto the bangles. Faye winced at the intense cold that wrapped her hands. Rinoa finished the spell and the ice engulfed Faye's wrists.

"You sure this won't break my hands off?" Faye said as she opened her eyes.

"I sure hope not," Rinoa said a little nervously. "Now smash them to bits."

Faye shut her eyes once more and banged her wrists against the marble floor. Ice shattered across the floor and so did the frozen Odine bangles. The sapphire pieces mingled with the pieces of ice.

"It worked!" Rinoa shouted in joy.

Faye looked at her wrists which were red from the cold, but were free from the bangles.

"Freedom at last," Faye said quietly as tears of joy filled her eyes. "I've never been so happy in my life."

The joy didn't last. Faye rubbed her cold wrists for a second more and nausea began to wash over her body. It made her sick to her stomach. The group noticed she was losing her balance. 

"Are you okay?" Selphie said putting a hand on Faye's back.

Faye held her stomach with one hand and her forehead with the other. Her surroundings began to swirl together and blur. Her eyes could not focus anymore and the room began to move and spin.

"I..." Faye began but she could not finish her sentence as a new flood of dizziness washed over her. Selphie tried to hold Faye up. Rinoa rushed next to the other side of the sick girl to help support her.

"Yo, what's the matter?" Zell asked waving his hand in front of Faye's face.

"Stop that," Squall said to Zell. "It's going to make her more sick."

All Faye could see was a kaleidoscopeof colors and motions in front of her. Things seemed to get darker and darker as she got more and more dizzy. She finally gave up against the waves of sickness and darkness. She fell forward as unconsciousness took over. 

"Whoa!" Selphie exclaimed as Faye's limp body fell over and she and Rinoa struggled to prevent her from crashing into the floor.


End file.
